Crazy Conduct
by Valkyria Raven
Summary: Fic for Rogue1979's challenge. Yami, Yugi and Marik are preparing for the Battle City Finals. However Marik has other plans. WARNINGS YAOI AND RAPE.


Valkyria: OK. This is a fic for Rogue1979's ''Doujinshi Interpretation Request''. This one-shot is based on a doujinshi that I found on a site called ''Crazy Conduct''.

Warnings: Rape so if you don't like don't read.

I repeat this contains graphic rape so if you don't like don't read. Don't flame me.

Mentioned Puzzleshipping.

* * *

**Crazy Conduct**

Yugi kept watching helplessly, restrained by the Vampiric Leech, as Marik kept thrusting into Yami, while his hands were wrapped around his throat chocking him.

Yugi wanted to look away from his lover's pained faced but the monster that held him prisoner and gave him shameful pleasure not too long ago, forced his face to look at Yami.

Marik continued his rabid, hard pace into Yami's body while his hands were tightening a bit more, the closer he got to his climax.

Yami could only keep his head to side as Marik brutally claimed his virginity. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused and there was drool coming from the corner of his mouth and falling to the arena floor.

Suddenly Marik let out a maniacal laughter mixed with a loud groan as he came hard and shot his hot seed into Yami's body. Yami let out a loud scream because the salty, hot seed was burning his torn and bleeding entrance.

''NO.'' Yugi shouted loudly, watching his lover's pained face and hearing his agonizing screams, unable to help him……..

**About an hour ago.**

Yami, Yugi and Marik were on the top of Kaiba's Duel Tower preparing for the Battle City Finals. However Marik had other plans. He raised the Rod and the whole field was covered by shadows

''What are you doing?'' Yami demanded with narrowed eyes.

''Why Pharaoh? I thought your dearest light could provide us with some entertainment while we are waiting for our spectators to come here.'' Marik said with a malicious grin and he threw his duel disk away for now.

Yami's eyes widened a bit before he turned his head to the side where he heard noise. What he saw made his heart beat faster in fear

Yugi was bound from his ankles and wrists with shadow bonds.

''Tell me little Yugi. How much fun have you and your beloved pharaoh had so far?'' Marik asked with a smirk as he raised the Rod.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear and he started sweating when he felt slimy tentacles encircle his hands and legs.

Yami's eyes also widened when he saw the creature that Marik had summoned, standing behind his light.

It was a worm-like creature with no eyes. He had a round mouth surrounding by six large fangs on the outside and five smaller on the inside. The creature also long tentacles coming from various places from his body. It was Vampiric Leech

Yugi let out a distressed cry as the creature that was holding him prisoner started ripping his clothing away.

''Yugi.'' Yami shouted watching his lover be violated in such way by that creature.

When Yugi's pants were ripped away along with his underwear the creature wrapped one of his long tentacles around Yugi's exposed cock.

''Truly a delicious sight wouldn't you agree pharaoh? You innocent light bound and pleasured in such way by my Vampiric Leech while you and I watch?'' Marik asked with a smirk and he licked his dry lips.

The creature kept Yugi's hands wrapped with his tentacles above his head and he kept two of his tentacles bound around Yugi's thighs keeping them apart. He brought another tentacle to tease Yugi's nipples to hardness while the tentacle wrapped around his cock kept stroking him, making him harder.

Yugi's face was flushed and he was moaning loudly. Despite not wanting it, the feeling of the worm's tentacles on his hardened nipples and swelled cock was highly pleasurable. He kept his eyes closed shamefully enjoying the pleasurable feeling.

''Aibou.'' Yami shouted when he saw his lover's face flushing even more and herd his moans getting louder. He knew Yugi was very close to his climax.

Despise being together for some time they hadn't had sex yet. They were satisfied giving each other blow jobs or hand jobs till they were ready for the final step of their relationship.

Yami's face also became flushed as he remembered all those time that he either watched Yugi secretly masturbate or he gave him a blow job. He clearly remembered Yugi's face flushed, much like now and the loud cries of his name as he came.

To his shame, Yami felt himself hardening seeing his lover in such state even if he wasn't the one giving him pleasure. Yugi bound like that with his face flushed, crying out as his pleasure as his cock was stroked, was an erotic sight for the ex-pharaoh.

Yami went out of his thought when he heard Yugi gave a loud cry as he came hard, his seed shooting from his cock, covering his chest and the creature's tentacles.

''Aibou.'' Yami said softly as he watched his little one panting heavily with tears of shame making their way down to his face.

''Truly a wonderful show Pharaoh. However…'' Marik started with a sadistic smirk earning Yami's attention ''we are not done yet.''.

''What are you going to do?'' asked Yami dreading the answer.

''As much as I enjoyed my creature jerking your hikari off'' Marik started ''I will enjoy it even more fucking your innocent light.'' he finished with an evil smile.

Yami's eyes widened in horror and he turned his attention to his light.

He watched as the creature turned his light so his back was facing the creature. Yugi's hands were bound and stretched in front of him and his legs were also bound and wide open making his rear stuck up in the air a bit higher from the rest of his body.

The creature brought his long tongue out and started licking back and forth across Yugi's entrance earning feared whimpers from Yugi.

The creature place on of his tentacles to his entrance and push it a bit to show its intentions but it didn't penetrated the ring of muscles.

''STOP IT.'' Yami shouted not wanting his aibou violated in such way. It was bad enough what the creature had already done. Yugi didn't need that beast to also claim his virginity in such brutal way.

''Why Pharaoh? Don't you enjoy the show?'' Marik asked with an evil smirk.

''I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY LIGHT.'' Yami shouted and the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead shining bright. His eyes were wide with fear and he let his magic lash out on Marik.

However he was not focused and the only thing he managed to do was a thin cut on Marik's left cheek.

''Temper temper Pharaoh.'' Marik mocked and he brought his tongue to lick the blood that had run from the cut on his cheek.

''Let me show you how it's done.'' he said and he let out a wave of shadow power.

The wave hit Yami and pushed him back. He let out a cry of distress when the wave cut the chain of the Puzzle thus making his weaker to Marik's shadows. To his horror he was temporarily paralyzed with his arms and legs a bit spread on either side of him much like Yugi was not too long ago. Only this time Yami was not bound.

''What a nice sight. As much as I loved seeing your hikari bound, seeing you paralyzed by my shadows and helpless at my mercy, is an even more beautiful and arousing sight.'' Marik said with a grin as he approached the bound Pharaoh.

''What are you going to do?'' Yami asked liking nor the position he was in or the lustful gleam on Marik's eyes.

''Well since you don't want your precious light to entertain us, you will simply have to do. Since you don't want my creature to take your light I will take you instead.'' Marik said and he got to his knees in front of Yami.

Marik unfastened Yami's pants and lowered his pants to his thighs revealing, to Yami's shame, his straining erection dripping with pre-cum.

''Well well. Someone really enjoyed the show.'' Marik laughed making Yami blush bright red and turn his head to his side, closing his eyes.

''Let's see if you will also like this.'' Marik said and he bought he tongue and licked the pre-cum that was on the tip of Yami's member.

Yami closed his eyes tighter and he tried to fight back the moans that were threatening to escape his mouth.

Marik continued to lightly suck on Yami's tip making the Pharaoh blush even deeper tying to hold back his climax. He certainly didn't want to experience an orgasm from his hated enemy.

''Let's see how long you will last.'' Marik said and he took Yami's whole cock in his mouth while one of his hands was massaging Yami's thigh.

Yami's eyes widened feeling his climax really close.

''Yami.'' Yugi shouted with wide eyes.

However when Marik gave Yami's cock a hard suck mixed with a light bite Yami lost it. He came with a loud cry.

Yami feeling weakened from his shameful orgasm, fell to the arena's floor. He fell face font with Marik keeping one of his hands stretched up.

Marik then turned to Yugi and he let out a maniacal laughter.

'' Your lover tastes wonderful little Yugi. I wonder how he will feel around my heated cock?'' he said laughing.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear, understanding what Marik intended to do with Yami.

Marik let Yami's hand fell down and he quickly unfastened his own pants.

Grabbing Yami by his ass and thighs he shoved his hard cock with one hard push.

The pain was searing for Yami and it made him feel strangely numb. He couldn't even scream much less move to escape. Besides he didn't want to give Marik the satisfaction of hearing him scream

''How does it feel Pharaoh? How does it feel to experience the pain and agony that I experienced all those years waiting for you?'' Marik asked with narrowed eyes as he continued to thrust hard and fast to Yami.

Marik kept his pace fast and hard and he wrapped his hands around Yami's throat squeezing and chocking the Pharaoh.

Suddenly Marik let out a maniacal laughter mixed with a loud groan as he came hard and shot his hot seed into Yami's body. Yami let out a loud scream because the salty, hot seed was burning his torn and bleeding entrance. He stayed there with his hands around his neck chocking him even more. However a wave of power pushed him away from Yami and to the other side of the arena.

Marik turned his wide eyes to Yugi who had escaped his creature and had used the power of the puzzle to push Marik away.

_Damn I had forgotten that he can also summon the power of the Puzzle_ Marik thought angry.

Yugi then turned to Marik with narrowed, angry eyes.

''You bastard. How could you do that to him?'' he asked angry

''He got what he deserved. He is the reason I was locked up all my life in darkness. He deserved what I did to him. Besides it felt nice to have the mighty Pharaoh on his feet before me while I was fucking him.'' Marik said with a smirk.

Yami whimpered a bit at that and he buried his face deeper to Yugi's chest while he loosely wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

Yugi wrapped his arms tighter around Yami's back while whispering soothing works to his distressed lover. Yugi had to fight back his own tears at the sight of his proud, strong lover in such a state.

''You will pay for what you did to him.'' Yugi said with determined eyes.

''You'll have your chance. Our duel draws near and the steaks are still the same. Win and you'll get everyone back from the Shadow Realm. Lose and not only you will join them little Yugi, but the Pharaoh's power will finally become mine.'' Marik said with an evil laugh.

Yugi took a look at Yami. His lover had passed out from the physical and emotional pain. Yugi knew he wasn't in any condition to stand much less duel for such stakes. He knew that the physical wounds would heal in time. The emotional trauma however was yet to be seen…….and Yugi knew that Yami would need him more than any other time.

So with tender care, Yugi gently laid Yami to the arena floor and lightly stroked his lover's pained face.

''I love you. I'm here for you.'' he whispered even though he knew his lover couldn't hear him.

He stood up and called some of the Puzzle' magic to mend his ripped cloth to help him preserve some of his modesty. He didn't want his friends to find out what had happened moments ago. That was his burden.

When his clothes were mended and he made himself presentable he picked his duel dick and put it on just as Joey and the others came.

With one last look at his pained lover he turned to Marik with determination in his eyes. He would make Marik pay not only for sending his friends to the Shadow Realm but also of the brutal violation of his lover.

''Prepare to lose.'' he told Marik with determination.

* * *

Valkyria: I told you it wasn't something fluffy.

Yami and Yugi: (death glaring)

Valkyria: I'm sorry. I'll make sure to make it better in my other fics.

Raven: Review please and tell us what you think.


End file.
